Dream Come True
by Mlle Rose
Summary: Merlin can always make time for Gwaine! Because they're friends, of course... [Shameless lemon one shot.]


Gwaine trudged up the stone steps to his room. Arthur had pushed them hard that day in training and his muscles ached from the abuse. He felt heavy with exhaustion and just wanted to lay down and go to sleep. He turned into the corridor the knights' rooms were on and bumped right into Merlin.

"Merlin!" He grabbed his first, and best, friend by the arms, seeing that the young doctor was tipping backwards.

Merlin shook the dazed look out of his eyes and grinned, "Gwaine! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Clearly," Gwaine kept a hold of Merlin's arms a second longer than necessary, and found it too hard to let go. But he did, if a tad slowly, while noticing bags under Merlin's eyes, "is everything alright?"

Merlin waved a hand, "aw yeah, just a lot to get done. Between Arthur and Gaius I barely have time to think!" He then looked Gwaine up and down, "Arthur worked you guys pretty hard today. Did you want me to get you something for your muscles?"

Gwaine's heart leapt in his chest. Gods yes, Merlin, spend the evening with me! It cried. Ever since he'd become a knight of Camelot Gwaine felt he saw Merlin even less than when he was banished from the kingdom. But Gwaine just grinned his signature grin and shook his head, "you worry about yourself tonight, Merlin. I'll be fine."

Merlin's deep blue eyes reflected concern, "I don't mind. I know I just said I was busy, but I can always make time for you." It seemed Merlin caught what he'd just said at the same moment as Gwaine, for their eyes met with equal amounts of shock and cautious optimism. "That is…being my friend…" Merlin amended weakly. He coughed awkwardly and began to step away, "listen, you go to your room and I'll be right there." And before Gwaine could protest Merlin was jogging away in the direction of his shared room with Gaius.

Gwaine's heart was beating fast, his cheeks were hot, and his blood was quickly rushing to his groin. He took a deep, calming breath, and forced his body to relax. _It wasn't like that,_ he told himself sternly, _it_ isn't _like that._

In his room, Gwaine removed his boots and chainmail, and splashed his face with some water. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes while he waited. A part of him wondered if Merlin was going to come back after that awkward meeting. But just a few minutes later there was a knock at the door, followed by the sound of it opening. Merlin was notorious for not waiting on an answer.

"Gwaine…?" He whispered.

"I'm awake, come in." Gwaine opened his eyes with considerable effort and brought himself into a sitting positon.

Merlin closed the door behind him. He was holding a small bowl with a pleasant smelling paste in it.

"I was expecting something more like medicine," Gwaine commented.

"It is. Sometimes medicine smells okay. Now, where are you the most sore?"

"Everywhere?" Gwaine offered, glanced at Merlin's dry expression, and then sighed, "I'd say my back's the worst. Upper arms…upper legs." He shrugged.

Merlin nodded, "I'll start with your back and we'll go from there. Take off your shirt."

Gwaine did as he was told, trying not to let show how aroused he was already getting. Merlin went around to the other side of the bed and knelt behind Gwaine. "It's all sore, eh?"

"Oh yeah,"

"It might be a bit chilly, so…sorry for that," Merlin murmured softly, and sure enough a cold, mushy substance was pressed between Gwaine's shoulder blades. He arched his back and Merlin chuckled, "sorry!"

"Nah, it's good," In fact, it was more than good. Gwaine soon relished in the delightful feeling of Merlin's fingers firmly massaging the medicinal cream into his back. He seemed to know where the worst spots were and worked them hard, but not painfully. He did the same to Gwaine's upper arms, and by the time that was done Gwaine was sure he'd either orgasm or fall asleep. Potentially both in rapid sequence.

"Take off your pants," Merlin's voiced broke through Gwaine's foggy mind. He was standing in front of Gwaine now – when did that happen? – and looked very patient and professional.

"What?"

"You said your legs were sore. I've got enough left to use on them too, but you'll have to take your pants off." Merlin grinned and raised his eyebrows.

Had Gwaine imagined what had happened earlier? Was this all some sort of strange dream? Merlin was so calm, so unfazed by what he was suggesting, that Gwaine wondered if he'd just imagined their shared look earlier. Regardless, he wasn't going to pass this up. If Merlin's hands had felt that good on his back and arms he could only imagine how good it would feel on his thighs.

Gwaine stood up, bringing his face mere inches from Merlin's as he dropped his trousers. He could see that the tips of Merlin's ears were red, but his eyes steadily held gaze with Gwaine's. Of course it suddenly occurred to Gwaine that he was nude now, and he'd never been nude with Merlin before. Dreamed of it? Absolutely. But being in the situation now felt…odd. But they were playing Doctor and Patient, so Gwaine grinned a casual grin, and sat back down.

"Alright Doctor, relieve my pain!" His humour seemed to work at lessening the tension.

Merlin went to his knees and, without hesitating, began massaging the cream onto Gwaine's legs. It became apparent very quickly that this had been a mistake. Merlin may have had the good sense not to position himself between Gwaine's legs, but he was still too close to Gwaine's groin. His hands massaged the large, tense muscles of his thighs just inches away from his thick penis. And Gwaine was certain Merlin was purposely bringing his fingers as close to his genitals as possible without actually touching them.

Finished with the right leg, Merlin stood up, avoiding looking at Gwaine's face, and walked over to the left leg which he kneeled beside in order to finish his work. Gwaine was definitely not tired anymore. He felt those rough, strong fingers pressing, rubbing, petting…fucking petting, that bastard was toying with him! Gwaine couldn't stop his cock from getting hard, and glanced at Merlin who kept his face professionally blank; other than the red glow on his ears and cheeks. His hands slowly stopped moving, as though he was trying to think of where else he could possibly massage Gwaine.

 _Everywhere,_ Gwaine groaned inside his head, _touch me everywhere you bloody adorable fool!_

Merlin stood up and Gwaine smiled up at his friend, trying to act casual about his erection by blatantly ignoring it, "ah, thanks, Merlin. I owe you one."

Merlin stared down at Gwaine's face with a stern look of concentration, and it was clear his thoughts were racing. And then all of a sudden he fell into Gwaine, pressing his lips against the knight's. Gwaine, unprepared for the assault, fell flat on his back, and felt Merlin settle atop him, his knees straddling Gwaine's abdomen.

They broke apart long enough for Gwaine to grab Merlin's head, look him in the eye, and pant: "Is this a dream?"

"God, I hope not," Merlin sighed.

That was enough for Gwaine to pull the young medic back in for another hungry kiss. He tugged at Merlin's signature scarf and tossed it aside. There was the long, pale expanse of skin he'd yearned to taste for years. And now he feasted. He bit, sucked, kissed and licked up and down Merlin's neck and across his collarbone. His hands busied themselves groping Merlin's tight ass. The little sighs and moans urged him to do more to the sweet and sassy young man atop him.

Merlin sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head. Gwaine ran his hands up the pale torso, enjoying a prolonged moment of quiet to take in the sight. His eyes travelled from Merlin's navel up to the hungry blue eyes over dark red cheeks. "Beautiful," He whispered with reverence, pulling Merlin in for more kisses. He felt Merlin roll his hips, so he jerked his in return. Merlin mewled in Gwaine's ear, causing a bolt of electricity to run straight to Gwaine's penis. "Take off your pants," he demanded breathlessly.

Merlin stood up and clumsily kicked off his boots while undoing his belt, and then shimmied out of his pants. Gwaine stood up as well, admired Merlin's erect member, and then pulled his soon-to-be lover to the bed. Merlin dropped onto his back and Gwaine immediately crawled between the spread legs to kiss and nip at the pale thighs. Merlin's hands were already petting Gwaine's hair, giving away his growing anticipation for what was to come. And sure enough, when Gwaine took Merlin's cock into his mouth, the fingers gripped the long brown locks so tight his short nails dug into Gwaine's scalp. Gwaine used one hand to massage Merlin's testicles as he sucked the delicious length of his cock. The feeling of Merlin's squirming body caused more bolts of lightning to strike down Gwaine's abdomen and into his cock.

"Gwaine," Merlin moaned, "fuck me, already."

Gwaine immediately pulled his head back to look up at Merlin's cheeky expression, "really? You're making demands?" He purred this as he crawled up Merlin's body.

Merlin simply nodded and grinned. He then reached down to the floor, riffled through his pants, and then revealed a small tin.

"What's that?"

"This…is for this," Merlin's free hand grabbed Gwaine's cock.

Gwaine leaned down and kissed Merlin passionately, nibbling at his lower lip as he broke away, "tell me more."

"I think, instead, I'll demonstrate," and with that Merlin opened the tin. This did not smell as nice as what he'd used earlier. But Merlin rubbed a generous amount between his hands, making them greasy, and then he wrapped one around Gwaine's cock. He slid his closed fist up and down the hard shaft slowly at first, and then gradually went faster. He gave his own cock a few strokes as he watched Gwaine. The latter leaned down to claim a kiss, but found himself groaning with frustration when the hand on his cock let go. As Gwaine came up to give Merlin an annoyed expression he felt the slippery hand travelling between their bodies, and he watched as Merlin easily slid two of his digits into his ass. Gwaine, helpful man that he is, stroked Merlin's cock. Soon Merlin's slick fingers were reaching for Gwaine's cock again, pumping it slowly. No words were required; Gwaine brought the tip of his penis to Merlin's tight ass and gently pressed against the muscles. He watched Merlin's eyes close with pleasure, felt his own body shudder with the feeling of Merlin's tight body around his cock. Merlin's eyes opened as he sighed, and Gwaine made sure to imprint the sight into his memory forever.

"You're gorgeous," Gwaine shuddered as he felt himself fill Merlin completely, "and I have waited to see that expression on your face since the day I met you."

Merlin reached up and pulled Gwaine into a passionate kiss, "I didn't know I wanted to fuck you until I saw your naked chest the next day." The grin was cheeky, the words only partially true.

Gwaine pulled his hips back and slammed them against Merlin's ass. "Really?"

Merlin gasped but managed to find his words quickly again, "well, maybe it was closer to that night we were surrounded by pheasants." Merlin had only some difficulty getting out the joke as Gwaine continued to thrust into him.

Gwaine nuzzled Merlin's neck and laughed, "that's the night I realized I'd fallen in love with you."

Merlin's fingers dug into Gwaine's back, "and I with you," he whispered back.

After that they couldn't talk. There were only quiet moans and grunts, the sound of the bed protesting the abuse, and the feeling of nails digging into skin. Gwaine's hips slammed into Merlin's ass over, and over, and over, seeking the release he craved.

Merlin's nails dragged down Gwaine's back painfully, his legs were wrapped about his waist. "I'm coming," he more pleaded the words to Gwaine than stated them. The orgasm hit him hard, making him groan loudly and arch his back. His cum was on both their chests, and Gwaine slowed his movements while Merlin's body shook with the aftershocks of his pleasure.

He pulled out only long enough to give Merlin the gentle but firm demand to turn over. Merlin wordlessly turned over, presenting his ass to Gwaine who quickly resumed thrusting…only now it was more like a pounding.

"Gwaine," Merlin moaned with a gasp.

And Gwaine was done. His orgasm hit suddenly, but silently, with just a few low grunts pushing their way out from the depths of his chest. Carefully he pulled out of Merlin and collapsed beside his lover. They pressed into each other's bodies, clung to each other, and were quiet for a long time.

"Did you mean it?" Merlin asked.

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

Gwaine wrapped his arms around Merlin and squeezed, "yes."

Merlin looked into the dark brown eyes earnestly, "then, please, let's spend more time together."

"I want that more than anything," Gwaine said honestly before placing a loving kiss on Merlin's head.

It wasn't long before they both sank into a deep and comfortable sleep.


End file.
